


Drabbles 4 Bokuaka

by Tht1weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Akaashi Keiji, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Kozume Kenma, Fluff, I Tried, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Multi, My First Fanfic, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht1weeb/pseuds/Tht1weeb
Summary: It's a bunch of cute drabbles I made. Only one will be I guess you can call "sexual" (not really though) Btw, this will have !MINOR! Kuroken.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	1. Mosquito talk...

Bokuto POV:  
"Hey Akaashi?" "Hm?" "Do you think we treat fridges, like mosquitos treat us?" She turns away from her phone to look at me. "What Bokuto-san?" Is all she says. "Like ya know how mosquitos steal our blood for food right? Well we do the same for fridges. We steal what's inside them and eat it." She turns her head and does some weird breathing mechanism then turns back. "Bokuto-san" She says in her regular neutral look. "Mosquitos are living creatures, and fridges are not. So no we do not treat are fridges like how Mosquitos treat us ok?" "Oh ok well wh-" "Bokuto-san! Hush please, I just wanna finish reading this story and then you can tell me all the craaazy questions you want ok?" As she grabs my face and caresses' it with her unoccupied hand.


	2. Lets go to the beach each

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto go to beach and its all just *fluff* (im sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um soooo, I didn't except that many people to actually click on my story and like it so here ya go! Sorry for the long update this story will be longer to make it up :)) Thx for the luv it means alot!!! <3 
> 
> Btw as you can tell i switched up my writing technique because last story... idk how yall enjoyed that honestly.

Akaashi POV: 

"Bokuto-san!" I call out to him after he's already off   
"Come help me unload the car!"

"Yes Akagshi!" he calls back and starts running back this way.

"Did you think you didnt have to help unload the car?" I ask.

"I mean akaasghi do you see how pretty the ocean is? Its like its calling me, ya know."

"Bokuto-san I underatand that but you could've atleast helped me. Anyways just grab the towels and umbrella and well start walking that way."

"Kk akaagshi!"

\--gets to the spot--

K akagshi we got everything set up, time to go swi-  
*gaaah*

"Um...Bokuto-san?" I ask

"Oh, um yeah akashi?"

"You look distracted is everything alright?" I mean all i was wearing was just a two peice swimsuit no big deal, right?

"Yes everything's perfect." He says as he blushes. You're just really pretty akagshi and I think everybody should know. :) <3" He says

"Bokuto-san just hurry up and put sunscreen on jeez" l say flustered as f*ck. Like who does he think he is saying that, especially at the beach like de f*ck?

"Alright, but I need help with putting it on my back. Could you do that for me?"

"Of course kou now lets- what? What did I say?"

"Oh, um nothing, I just didnt know we were on first name bases today Keiji~"

[Jsbssisjbeosjsis he DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!!! Haha. I say to myself]  
"Well we should probably put on sunscreen now." I say hurriedly.

"Yes ofcourse!" He says excitingly.

\--end of the day--

"Well, today was fun wasn't it?" I ask him

"Indeed it was." He says back with a tired smile. 

"Ya know akaashi, the ocean may be beautiful, but it will never be as beautiful as you. <3"

I blush, "Thanks Bokuto-san. I really do just love you."

"I love you to Akaashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, so I'm guessing If you made it this far you would've had to like my story at least a weeee bit. Right? I will be making more stories whenever I get time to they won't always be Female related, I just reeeaallyyy like the Female Akaashi fics so I decided to make one of my own! :) Also please comment fic ideas because that would actually make my day :) Also I'm sorry for saying so much... Thx 4 reading btw!


End file.
